evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebellion
The Rebellion is in the middle of a war against the Federation, particularly the Bureau. The Rebellion claims that the Bureau has committed heinous crimes, and controls the Federation itself and that the Bureau should be removed from power. The Rebellion hates killing the puppets of the Bureau, but knows that there is no way of fighting the Bureau without destroying Federation ships. The Rebellion is more of an ideological faction than a political one; as such it only has control of two systems, Evlei and Koria, to the Galactic north of the Federation. Merrol in the Aldebaran system is the only Federation planet that is in open rebellion, but it is under permanent blockade by the Bureau. Leaders General Cade "Sundown" Smart is a well known figure throughout the Federation. During the early days of the last Auroran War, the Federation was getting massacred due to the incompetence of its military leadership. It was only when General Smart took over the reins that the tide turned, and with some brilliant leadership he saved the Federation from a potentially cataclysmic defeat. Donald Chick is the former head of Sigma Shipyards - the largest corporation in Known Space. Sigma still keeps contact with him to some extent, but keeps it as a secret, for otherwise it would be rather compromising… Professor Barry Williams is former Vice-Chancellor and lecturer in political history at the prestigious Kane University. Dr. Oriallo Pentecost was a former Federation Councillor representing Port Kane. When a Councillor, he was considered just about the only honest Concillor. The Bureau officially declared him dead in order to discredit the Rebellion. Cardinal Vardy de Valera is/was the Monseigneur for Theological Studies in the Church of Krim-Hwa. Cardinal de Valera started as one of those priests everyone wishes they had. He was humble, and concerned with the people he was given care over. As a result of his care, the areas he was responsible actually brought in more converts and regular tithers (which gained the attention of his seniors). While humble, he was intelligent, and he recognised he could do more good for more people the further up the chain he was. He parlayed this political goodwill inside the organisation to rise ever higher. All the while, he encouraged those below him to follow his example and try to do the right thing be their flock, because that would bring more people to the church of Krim-Hwa (and therefore impart more influence and money), but also because it was the right thing to do. This comes from the mouth of Jason "Frandall" Cook himself, and you can read more about the Krim-Hwa in ARPIA2, and more about the Rebellion in Unity Part III Now, the last among the leaders of the Rebellion is the most cryptic one. Known as Frandall, he was head of the now-defunct Federation Intelligence. He was Commander Krane's teacher, in fact. Coming across as a "decent sort of bloke", he seems more willing than anyone to sacrifice anything to achieve his aims. He plays the role of Geoff Daniels, Intel advisor, in the Rebellion when with others than the Rebel leaders. According to Mu'Randa, "he saw that when Krane was put in charge of the Bureau that he would be slowly pushed out of his job in Federation Intel. So, in an effort to regain his influence, he began to subtly make sure that several influential people began to get access to information detailing atrocities committed by the Bureau." Note: Frandall has a slightly different story on the Federation storyline, where you discover that he was actually aligned with Krane, and had started the Rebellion to draw away people in the Federation who might be troublesome to the Bureau. Apparently this story is unique to the Federation storyline, however. Rebel Ship Types The Rebel fleet is composed of several different heavily modified starship types: *'Rebel Viper:' Fighter/interceptor *'Rebel Thunderhead:' Fighter-bomber/gunboat *'Rebel Lightning:' Gunboat *'Rebel Valkyrie:' Gunboat *'Rebel Starbridge:' Gunboat *'Rebel Dragon:' Destroyer *'Rebel Destroyer:' Cruiser *'Rebel IDA Frigate:' Cruiser/carrier Notes The Rebellion is vital in all of the major storylines, and the outcomes of all of them affect the Rebellion and their war against the Bureau in one way or another. Rebellion bases usually offer technology not available within the Federation, including Auroran, Pirate and sometimes even Polaran outfits. A major advantage about the Rebellion is that they have a wide range of weaponry, and their ships are rather cheap compared to other governments. A major disadvantage is that they control very little space, only 2 systems and 1 planet, making long trips into enemy territory frequent. Hails *We fight to remove from power the Bureau of Internal Investigation. *We want to restore executive power in the Federation back to the people and the representative government. *We do not recognise the Bureau of Internal Investigation as a constitutional body in any way. *We do not wish to fight the Federation military. However, while it supports the Bureau, we must oppose them. *Beware of the Bureau. They are probably observing you as we speak. *We fight to remove from power the Bureau of Internal Investigation. *We want to restore executive power in the Federation back to the people and the representative government. *We do not recognise the Bureau of Internal Investigation as a constitutional body in any way. *We do not wish to fight the Federation military. However, while it supports the Bureau, we must oppose them. *Beware of the Bureau. They are probably observing you as we speak.